After Tonight
by Erin Danielle
Summary: A simple fluff piece, might be more or this might be it. Jasper and Alice are both human. Alice gets evicted and Jasper comes to her rescue. Alice welcomes home Jasper. R&R, rated M for very MATURE content! May I repeat, very MATURE! Like SMUT MATURE!
1. Evicted

Alice paced around her apartment living room, her home phone pressed to her ear playing an undesrcript jazz melody. She hated being on hold, she hated the boredom and nothingness that swirled under the mind numbing musaeqe. She walked back to her dinner table, rereading the letter that had been shoved under her door.

A loud knock on her front door, distracting Alice from the droning jazz. She walked over to her door, opening it a bit. A honey haired man smiled widely at her, holding up a bag from her favorite dinner. Alice sighed in relief and opened the door, holding her arm out to welcome the man in. The man kissed her cheek, walking into the room.

Alice and Jasper had been dating for six months now. They met at Alice's older sister's engagement party. Jasper had started out acting like the basic over-confident male looking for a quickie. Alice had been all up for it, but as their time together went on Jasper's interests had begun to change, and they started on their rocky relationship. Jasper had never been a commitment man but had decided he wanted to be different with Alice. His fears had almost ended the relationship a month before. Alice had told him he loved her on their four month anniversary, she had lasted three weeks before she screamed at him for not saying it back when she knew he did. After a week and Jasper almost got shot at work he had rushed over to her apartment, confessing his love and fixing everything.

"What's going on? I got your text." Jasper said, setting the food on the table. Jasper was an ER doctor across from Alice's favorite diners. He thought that if she was texting him 911 she might need a junk food pick-me-up.

"I'm getting evicted." Alice groaned, touching her forehead.

"What?" Jasper asked, offering the girl a styrofoam cup filled with a chocolate-strawberry shake.

"They are turning the apartments into condos and I'm getting evicted." Alice shook her head, taking the shake from the man. "I'm on the phone with my dad's lawyer, but they say it's iron clad."

"What are your options?" Jasper asked, taking a seat on her leather couch.

"Well, Abby at work offered me a couch." Jasper grimaced. "My mom and dad offered me my pink room back. It's right next to theirs." Jasper shook his head, eyes wide, Alice laughed softly. "I have thirty days to find a new apartment, but I have the shows coming up, and have no time to look for a new place." Alice stopped pacing standing next to Jasper.

"Or you could always move in with me?" Jasper shrugged, sipping his coffee. Alice's jaw went slack, slipping and sitting down next to the man.

"Really?" Alice whispered.

"Yeah." Jasper smiled. Alice dropped her drink and wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck, kissing him deeply. Jasper set his coffee cup on the table next to him, pulling the girl onto his lap.

Jasper wrapped his hands around the girl's neck, holding her close as her lips danced over his. He groaned when Alice slipped off his lap, pulling him up. She giggled as she led the man to her room. Jasper grabbed the girl around her waist, kissing her neck. Alice moaned as they backed into her room, Jasper guiding her to her large bed.

"Mmm, Jazz." Alice moaned, Jasper laying her back. He unzipped her hoodie smiling as he found her in just a bra.

"My, my, my, what do we have here?" Jasper smirked. "You are just full of surprises."

"Part of my charm." Alice winked. She pulled him back to her, kissing him deeply as his hands gently massaged her skin. He moved down her neck, nipping at her pale skin. He slipped off her sweatshirt and threw it to the side. "Do you work later?" Alice whispered.

"Nope, I'm all yours" Jasper smiled before returning to his work on Alice's collar bone.

Alice pushed the boy, flipping him onto his back. She straddled his hip, leaning down and kissing his ear lobe. "Yes, yes, you are." Alice whispered heavily. Jasper groaned, loving when she took control. Alice smiled as she sat up, grabbing the man's button up shirt, ripping it apart, sending buttons flying.

"God, Alice." Jasper moaned, tangling his hands in her short hair. Alice nipped at the man's skin, leaving a small mark on his collar bone. She sat up, eyes locked with Jasper's. She smirked as her small hand covered his need over his jeans. She leaned down and blowed on his belly button softly, loving how he shivered under her.

She slipped off the bed, turning to turn on some sultry jazz. Jasper propped himself up on his elbows, watching his little pixie. She moved to the music, at first just being a tease, then got to the point. She slipped off her sweatpants, sliding them off to the side. She turned and bent over, distracting the man as she unhooked her bra, by the time she stood back up and spun back to face the man her bra had joined the small pile of clothes. She played with herself for a minute, caressing her skin as she watched Jasper's reaction.

Jasper was so close to his climax. He loved when she danced, especially when it was just for him. He just wanted to reach out and take her, knowing she could have so much more fun with a duet, then in her solo. But he held himself back, he knew he'd get so much more by just waiting. So he just drank her in. She was short, but thin. Her legs were toned and flawless, her stomach flat, her arms were small yet strong. No matter what, though, he had to admit he had two very favorite features of the girl. Her perky, all natural C cup breasts, which were balanced out by her tight heart shaped butt.

Alice loved how Jasper watched her, if she didn't want him so bad she would just keep dancing for hours. She finally gave in to both of their needs, slipping ofd her red lace thong. The small piece of fabric fell to the floor around her feet, to which she kicked at Jasper. Jasper moaned, his love for the girl growing with every move she made.

"Tell what you want." Alice whispered, once again blowing softly on his belly button. Jasper moaned, fully laying back again. She kissed the hairless skin between the waistband of his boxers and his belly button. She undid his jeans, slowly sliding them off.

"God, Alice, you're killing me." Jasper groaned.

"Now, why would I want to do that." Alice smirked, sliding back up and kissing the bulge in his boxers. Jasper arched his back, tangling his hands in her hair. Alice slipped her fingers under the waistband of his boxers, slowly sliding them down.

She stopped, admiring Jasper's lower half. Jasper's body had never disappointed her. He had strong arms, glorious pectorals, and washboard abs. It was matched by his tight thighs and impressive calves. She knew it was slightly shallow, but her favorite feature had to be in his center. He was far from average, long and thick. It was made all the better by the fact that he actually knew how to use it. He never left her unsatisfied, even when they had to be quick, she was shock by out fast he made her scream.

"You're amazing." Alice whispered, moving on top of the man and kissing him softly.

"You're not so bad yourself, my love." Jasper smiled, flipping the girl onto her back. He threw off the remnants of his shirt, moving in between the girl's legs. "In fact," Jasper laid on the girl, lips next to her earlobe, the hot breath making Alice shiver. "You are the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen." Jasper kissed her neck, as one of his hands caressed down her stomach, ending atop her center.

"Oh, God, Jasper." Alice gasped breathlessly as his thumb rubbed slow circles around her button.

"Yes, love." He whispered, kissing her neck gently. He slipped his finger into her as he still teased her nub. Alice arched her back into the man, grabbing his shoulders as her nails dug into his flesh. "Let me hear you, baby." Jasper whispered, a second finger joined the first as they slowly started to move, his thumb applying more pressure to her outer pleasure center.

"Oh, Jasper. Oh, God, yes." Alice's eyes were screwed shut. She panted and moaned loudly, feeling her muscles tense. "Jasper." Alice almost yelled, feeling the familiar sensation build in her stomach. "Please."

"Please what, baby? What do you need?" Jasper whispered, enjoying the pleasure he caused her.

"More, MORE." Alice begged. Jasper added a third finger as he dipped low, his mouth and tongue replacing his thumb. Alice grabbed Jasper's curly locks, moaning out his name at the top of her lungs as he brought her to her first crest. His fingers stayed still as his tongue slowly continued to work, waiting for the waves of the girl's orgasm to subside.

"You're glowing, baby." Jasper whispered. He slipped his fingers out of the girl, kissing up her stomach, chest and neck. He stopped at her lips, kissing her deeply and passionately. "I love you, Alice." Jasper whispered breathlessly against her lips.

"I love you too, Jasper." Alice smiled, her arms wrapping around Jasper's neck, basking in the after effects of her climax. She kissed the man softly, her hip thrusting up and grinding against his. "I know you just finished." Alice whispered. "But I need you really really bad." Alice said in a breathless, lust-filled tone against the man's neck.

"Oh God, Alice." He moaned. He tilted his head, kissing the girl deeply, tongue dancing with the girl's. He grabbed her hips and slammed into her, enjoying her gasp and arch towards him. "What do you need, baby?" Jasper whispered against the girl's skin, moving his hip in a gentle, teasingly slow method.

"I need you to." Alice shut her eyes and moaned, feeling his member rub against her sensitive inside spot.

"Yes?" Jasper smiled.

"Oh God." Alice moaned, grabbing Jasper's hips. "Faster." She moaned.

"Whatever you want." Jasper groaned, speeding up his pace. He fought to keep himself in control of his body. His body screaming to just lose control and screwed her like there was no tomorrow. But his goal wasn't for himself, he needed her to get what she needed. His life was simple now, whatever she wanted he was going to give her.

"Jasper." Alice almost yelled, her nails meeting her his flesh. "Faster, Harder!" Jasper moaned as he did as he was told, leaning down and taking one of her breasts into his mouth, and hand covering the other. "Oh, God, Yes!" Alice panted, starting to meet the man at every thrust.

Jasper switch breast while also changing the position if his hips to get deeper. With his first stroke he felt Alice shudder and he knew he had struck gold.

"Yes, Jasper, HARDER!" Alice screamed. Her muscles began to tense up again, her toes curling as her nails dug into the boy's hips.

Jasper sped up, knowing the girl was very close to her edge. His mouth moved back up to her ear, moaning into it as he nibbled her ear. One arm snaked around the girl's waist, holding her tightly to him, changing to short and fast strokes. His other hand snaked in between them, finding the girl's magic button.

Alice screamed as all of the sensations, Jasper caused her, sent her hurdling into a second orgasm. Jasper's moans joined her screams, he clenched muscles sending him into his orgasm.

The two collapsed together, Jasper holding the girl close. He stayed in her as they panted, their heart rates trying to come down. They were both sweating, their bodies tingling from the after effects of such a great orgasm. Jasper kissed the girl's forehead, feeling her start to slow.

"Alice." Jasper whispered, fatigue edging in to his brain.

"Yes, love." Alice whispered, leaning up and kissing his chin.

"I love you so much." Jasper looked down at the girl.

"I love you so much more than you know." Alice giggled, wrapping her arms around Jasper's waist and nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

"Alice."

"Yes?" Alice looked up at the man, eyes meeting his. She couldn't remember Jasper ever looking as venerable as he did in that moment.

"Marry me?" Jasper whispered softly, caressing her cheek. Alice was in shock, speechless. All she could do was nod, smiling.

"Yes." She shouted when she got her voice back. "Yes, yes, YES!" Alice leaned up and kissed the boy deeply. Jasper smiled against the girl's lips, pulling her as close as possible to him.


	2. Welcome Home!

Chapter 2

The weeks had passed and soon everything Alice had wanted to do was done. She was fully moved into Jasper's townhouse, loving how open Jasper was being. The fact that Jasper didn't need to change anything helped. He had always been a neat and orderly person, and Alice was too. He had a simple style, to which Alice only added. The only thing he wasn't prepared for was Rosalie's bridesmaid gift.

Rosalie got married less than a week after he had purposed, and to Alice's happiness there was time to announce her engagement before the wedding. Rosalie thought it was perfect. Edward had purposed to Bella, at the beach, the summer before Rosalie and Emmett's wedding. Nothing made Rosalie happier than knowing that her sisters were soon going to follow her down the aisle. And both her and Emmett found that the wedding party gifts to the two girls were the perfect way to show their support.

Alice had loved the large gift basket that she was given, and loved sharing it was Jasper even more. While Jasper knew the basket was completely devoted to sex, he still didn't know what all that entailed. He was first tipped off to the sex theme when he came home one evening to find his future wife practicing her dancing moves on the shiny new pole that adorned their bedroom.

Alice, being the dancer she is, had no problem showing off her skills for her love. As soon as he saw her she forced him into a chair and preformed for him. That had actually been the first night after she had moved in, and Jasper said if he came home to a pole show everyday, he might die of happiness before they had a chance to marry.

But soon winter came, and with that came an annual conference on Emergency Medicine in North Dakota. Jasper didn't want to go, but he was up for a promotion and attending, and speaking, at the conference would help him. Alice hated watching her man leave. He new home felt lonely without him. But it gave her time to plan.

She had been shopping with her older sister when they stumbled onto a sale at a costume store. They had spent hours in the store, looking at all the different outfits, trying on whatever they found cute. They both ended up getting a few. Neither asked the other what the costumes were for, but they both knew they weren't for Halloween.

From that day forward Alice had more than the obvious reason to want Jasper to come home.

Alice had never thought that she would ever be as sexual as she was with Jasper. Like every girl she had her numerous fantasies about what she wanted to try in bed, but she had never even dreamed she'd feel comfortable enough with a man to pursue them. But Jasper just made everything come out. Anything she wanted to try he was up for, sometimes without her even have to voice it.

One day Jasper just came home to find her cooking in just one of his button up shirt. Without even a word he grabbed her and sat her on the counter. He ripped off her underwear and the shirt and just ravaged her. He wasn't gentle that night. His teeth left marks after marks on her chest, as his hips pounded against hers. Alice could barely stand after, Jasper had smiled and just carried her off to bed. They both took a quick nap, before waking up and finally say hello to each other.

"Ok, I'll see you soon. Love you." Alice said before hanging up the phone. Jasper had just gotten out of the airport and was on his way home. Only twenty minutes longer before she got to welcome him back with her surprise.

She looked at herself in the mirror, checking the outfit. She might have been small but she was proud of her large, perky breasts. She had on a tiny white button up, tied tightly under her bust. The tightness of the shirt and the tie underneath helped to make her cleavage look even more desirable. Her stomach was bare, the sides of her thong visible above the waist band of her red plaid skirt. The skirt was the perfect version of a naughty school girl skirt. It was so short it barely covered her ass, but matched with her black spiked heals, she looked amazing.

She slipped her hair back into short little pig tails, adding to her young look. She applied the perfect amount of make up, knowing it would be the cherry on the sundae to Jasper.

She walked into the master bedroom, tightening the pole to make sure it was secure and in plain view from the top of the stairs.

"Alice! You'll never guess what!" Jasper yelled as he walked into the house. "I ran in to." Jasper stopped mid-sentence. He was at the top of the stairs and had turned to go to the bedroom, when what he saw stopped him in his tracks.

He stared at the girl, mouth going dry as his pants grew tighter. Oh God, had he missed his girl. She stood there, leaning against her new toy, looking like she had just walked out of a triple X film. In her outfit she looked like she couldn't be legal.

"Oh my." Jasper whispered, abandoning his suitcase as he walked towards the girl.

"I can't believe I got an F, Mr. Whitlock." Alice stuck out her bottom lip in a pout as Jasper got closer. "I have to pass your class, I can't fail biology, I just can't." Jasper smirked at the woman's act.

"Well, it's your test, I can't help if you didn't study enough." Jasper shrugged, walking over and taking a seat on the couch in their room.

"But, sir, I can prove I know the sex organs." Alice walked over and leaned over, hands resting on his thighs.

"Can you?" Jasper cocked an eye brow, leaning back in his spot, his knees spreading as he relaxed.

"Please, let me show you." Alice whispered, hands slowly moving up Jasper's thighs.

"Demonstrate away, Miss Cullen, if do a well enough job, I might just change that grade."

Alice's grin widened as her hands reached her goal. She slowly undid his belt, followed by the button and fly of his slacks. Jasper raised his hips to help the girl remove his pants and boxers. Alice made quick work of discarding Jasper's boxers and pants, as well as his shoes and socks. Alice flashed Jasper a smile before leaning in and kissing the inside of his thigh. She slowly kissed up one tight before repeating the process on the leg.

Jasper moaned as his head fell back, he felt like he was in a dream. He looked down at the girl, his lust sparking from the view. Not only was Alice gently licking the tip of his erection, but her breasts were in full view for him. Alice knew he was a breast man, and he thanked God for such a wonderful women, who actually catered to his desires.

Alice's hands gently went to work on the man's large need, while she gently licked the head like a lolly-pop. She was a quick learner and as soon as she had figured out what Jasper liked she committed it to memory. After she spent a minute or two on the head, she leaned down further, drawing her tongue up from between his balls, all the way up the underside of his need, before taking him into her mouth.

Alice was only encouraged by the husky moans and throaty growls Jasper was producing. She knew he was watching her work, and for that reason she looked up at him through her long lashes, looking her eyes with his.

One of her hands was always on his shaft, paying attention to the amount she couldn't fit in her mouth. Her other head, however, saw to throughly massaging his soft sacks. When she felt him swell she knew what to do. Both hands went back to rubbing the full shaft while her mouth's attention went back to solely pleasing the head.

Jasper partly growled, partly yelled as his climax crashed into him. He hated to, but his eyes forced their way shut, but Jasper concentrated on the image of his future wife staring at him while she made it her mission to make him feel like he was in heaven.

Alice waited until Jasper opened his eyes again before she cleaned his manhood off and stood up. She knew he'd need a minute or two to get back to being fully charged, and had prepared for it.

She smiled at the panting man as she grabbed hold of her stripper pole, swinging around so he got a full view of her outfit. She slowly danced around the pole before she got to the part she knew Jasper wanted.

She stopped in between Jasper and the pole, running her hands up the front of her thighs and hips, gently caressing her flat stomach before grabbing her breasts. She licked her lips slowly while she kneaded her own chest, eliciting a low moan from the man in front of her. She smirked as she unbuttoned the only two buttons then untied the fabric. Her shirt fell open revealing her red lace bra that did nothing to conceal her breasts, and everything to flaunt them. She quickly discarded the tiny white shirt before strutting over and straddled the man, knees on either side of his hip.

"Oh God." Jasper moaned. Alice just grabbed her chest again, moaning as she tugged on her nipples. Jasper couldn't help but grab the girl behind her knees, running his hands up the back of her thighs before grabbing her heart shaped bottom.

Alice leaned over, licking and biting Jasper's neck and ear lobe. She undid her bra, tossing it to the side. She purred as she moved her hips, rubbing against Jasper's manhood, pressing her chest to his. Alice responded by pushing the girl's upper body up and closer, allowing him to take one of her nipples in his mouth.

"Mmmm, I've missed you so fucking much." Alice moaned, hands tangling themselves in Jasper's hair. Jasper didn't respond. He just switch breasts, hands ripping off the girl's thong, causing another moan to spill from the girl's lips. Alice was losing control and she couldn't, she had to stick to her plans.

Alice jumped up, ignoring Jasper's whine of loss, grabbing his tie. She pulled him up and ripped his button up shirt open and off, leaving him in nothing butt his tie. She led him to their bed, pushing him onto his back. She made sure he was watching as she turned, making a show as she wiggled her ass out of her, barely there, skirt.

She then turned back, climbing on top of the boys, once again straddling Jasper with her knees on either side of him. As Alice wrapped his tie around her hand Jasper grabbed her hips. She nodded at the man, knowing he was just waiting for his moment. He slammed into, growling as he felt her tightly wrap around his sensitive member.

Alice and Jasper proceeded in their heated session, Alice bouncing on the man as he met her at ever thrust. Jasper couldn't help the moans and groans that poured from his mouth, Alice's every move making him want to combust. One of his hands moved from it's spot on her hip, moving so his thumb could simultaneously rub and press on the girl's swollen button. Alice screamed and raked her nails down Jasper's chest, back arching as she met her climax. Jasper was the next to scream, Alice tightening, and milking him for all he was worth, as he road out his second release.

Alice collapsed onto the man under her, panting as she felt her body tingle with the after effects of her orgasm. Jasper ran his hands up Alice's back, smiling down at the girl on his chest. When Alice finally could she looked up at the man, a large grin on her face.

"Welcome home. Have you missed me?" Alice asked, the grin not shrinking from her face.

"I think miss is a large understatement. But I'll leave more often if it means I'll come home to this each time." Jasper laughed.

"Bite your tongue, I need you here. It's so hard to sleep without my teddy bear." Alice closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the man, nuzzling against his strong chest.

"Aww, you know I can't stand leaving you." Jasper leaned down and kissed the top of the girl's head, caressing her back. "I love you, Alice."

"I love you too, Jasper." Alice mumbled. "Now, come on." Jasper head as Alice's heals fell to the floor. "It's nap time, you've tuckered me out." She slipped off of the man, laying her head on the pillows.

"I'll agree to that." Jasper sat up and took off his tie, throwing it on the floor with his other clothes. He wrapped his arms around the girl's tiny waist, snuggling up behind her. He kissed her neck softly, smiling at the soft mewing sound she made. "I really do love you." Jasper whispered before gently falling off to sleep.


End file.
